


To Catch A Bug

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mentioned Plagg, Mentioned Tikki, Miraculous Ladybug Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Plagg Is a Troll, Plagg is a Little Shit, Play Fighting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: Paris's crime-fighting-superhero-duo are at it again, practice fighting across the rooftops, except... things are more intense than usual.





	1. I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a smut piece, this is just something for fun and I wanted it to be a two parter, so stay tuned for the second one. Hope you guys enjoy. If you're not into heavy makeout, then I suggest you not read this.

There was laughter in the cool evening air as a young woman and young man in superhero costumes flew through the air, parkouring across the quiet Parisian rooftops. Chat Noir doing his best to catch his Ladybug as she dodged, flipped, and twisted to keep away from him. Teasing him with winks and blowing kisses at him that made his heart flutter, his cheeks even more ruddy and his grin wider, causing him to feel breathless in her presence. It was part of the training, at least that’s what it had all started as…

 

OOO

 

“Come on, Chat. Are you sure you’re even trying?” Ladybug taunted from her perch near the chimney pots on the separate roof.

Chat Noir leapt, thinking he’d caught her off guard, she just dodged him, bending like a reed in the wind as his body flew passed her and over towards the empty streets below. He pulled out his baton and extended it, the metal clanging loudly in the quiet neighborhood as he balanced himself on top of the end of it, glaring at her, his tail twitching in irritation. That was the tenth time she had dodged him tonight, not talking about the past few weeks, and he was sick of flinging himself around without so much as even sliding a claw through her raven locks or catching the ribbons in them. Her beautiful bright bluebells glittered up at him through her mask with laughter, her lips spread in a wide grin, showing her pearly whites at his sour expression. She was definitely in a good mood, which never seemed to bode well for him in the end.

“Tell you what, Kitty,” she said lightly.

“No!” he growled. “Don’t you dare start-“

“Oh, but I _do_ dare, mon chaton,” her voice taking on a seductive register that had sent a chill up his spin, one that had nothing to do with the breeze. “I dare you to actually catch me tonight, using every tactic and fancy trick you’ve got. If you do that…”

Chat’s ears pricked forward, curiosity getting the better of him, “What will be my reward?”

“You could get anything that you want,” she stated lightly, then saw the mischievous gleam in his bright green eyes, “within reason.”

“Is a kiss out of the equation?”

“Depends on how long you can keep me in place,” her small lithe body, deceptive of her motives and strength swayed as she taunted him.

“What if I finally have you pinned down, Bug? Bound with your own yo-yo?” he swallowed, knowing he might be getting a little too bold with that question, but the temptation was too hard to resist.

The heroine laughed, her eyes sparkling, “I highly doubt that, kitty. But you’re welcome to try,” she challenged, keeping her eye on him as he leaned forward on his pole to the lower edge of the rooftop. His foot stamped on the edge of the pole, causing it flip up and shrink when he caught it, becoming bo staff sized. He stretched his arms across it like a scarecrow, deceptively lazy himself, head cocked to the side with a smirk on his face.

Yep, she’d gotten his attention; his tail was slowly swishing behind him, his eyes shimmering up at her like prey. “No take-backs?”

She raised a hand, while the other lay over her heart. “I swear, if you ACTUALLY catch me,” she ribbed, while he growled, “I’ll let you get at _least_ one kiss from me. Happy?”

“Yes,” Chat purred, his voice taking on a seductive register, cheeks looking flushed.

The heroes watched each other as they quietly walked along the roof, sizing each other up. Ladybug had riled him on purpose. Truth be told, she’d been wanting to see what would happen if they took their training and relationship to the next level. They hadn’t revealed identities yet, due to the threat of Hawkmoth, as well as Master Fu and their kwamis still being against the idea, but they knew they were ready. Not only in their relationship as partners but as lovers.

For a moment, if anyone was watching, they’d see the two heroes slowly circle the roof. The next moment, they’d freeze in a fighting stance not moving a muscle, eyeing each other for weaknesses. Afterwards they stood there, deceptively relaxed, then suddenly they looked like they’d phased out of the area, completely disappearing from sight.

 

OOO

 

“I thought you were going to catch me, Alley Cat,” came the seductive whisper behind him. He barely resisted his body’s response to shiver again at the sound of her voice, swinging his staff where he assumed she’d come from next. She used her yo-yo’s Wing Shield to block his feint, as he ducked, swinging his legs at her ankles where the shield didn’t cover. Instead of falling, she flipped back, gaining higher ground again, while he rose back up, both of them breathing hard.

“I’ve got you where I want you,” he grinned, panting.

“Oh, really?”

“Oh, yes…”

Suddenly, Chat melted into the shadows of the roof, completely disappearing from his spot. Ladybug knew she was in trouble if she didn’t move. She threw herself off the roof, using her yo-yo to grapple her way through the air, knowing it’d be harder for him to catch her while moving. But because of their exertions from earlier, she’d have to stop at some point and he would have her, pinned down like her namesake on a bug collector’s board, at the mangy cat’s complete mercy. She needed a plan, she knew even he would be exhausted soon, using Shadow Teleportation was a nasty trick but she wasn’t going to knock him for it, since she had said to use everything in his arsenal. She thought about using Lucky Charm but that was out of the question, she didn’t want to lose her spots just yet. She wanted to practice another new ability, Blending Spots, but she didn’t have enough time to gather the energy it would require to perform it, it also would give Chat a better chance at catching her if she did.

Ladybug barely avoided the end of the silver metal staff that was aimed at her, her body grazing along its edge as she whizzed by. She heard Chat chuckle through the shadows, getting closer to catching her. Secretly, she felt a thrill go through her at his attempt and the feeling of almost getting caught by him was causing heat to pool in her lower abdomen.

“Are you getting tired Bugaboo?” he teased, from a dark corner on a rooftop his bright green eyes watching her flying figure. “Or are you ready to be caught?”

“Hardly,” she lied.

“Oh, we both know that it’s bad to fib,” Chat tsked.

“Bite me,” she growled, moving away from his roving hands from the shadows closest to her.

“With pleasure,” he purred, bright green eyes narrowing as they sparked with challenge.

He laughed, knowing he definitely had the upper hand now, waiting for her to accept her defeat. Ladybug watched as his broad frame phased in and out of the shadows, most of his body at one end while his arms, pole, or even legs would attack her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. When he completely disappeared, that’s when she knew he felt he had enough of an upper hand to corner her. She cursed under her breath as she saw the Seine come into her view, she knew she didn’t have enough in her trajectory to make it across the water and swimming tonight was not on her agenda.

Just as the heroine was about to dive into the river, she felt a body slam against hers, her hands and head lying across a broad chest covered in a black magical superhero suit similar to hers. Yup, she’d been caught, rescued from a dip in the city’s river, but well and truly trapped. He’d reappeared out of the shadow of the wall next to the Seine, catching her as she was unable to stop her course in midair with nothing for her yo-yo to grapple onto. She let out a disgusted sigh with herself. Secretly, she was pleased that he’d gotten a hold of her in time. She’d never admit it to anyone but herself that she was thrilled that he’d finally caught her. It was nice being held against him, his biceps firm like steel bands, causing her heart to race from something other than their training. Chat pole vaulted them up to a random roof that had more shelter than the others from their neighbors, making sure that they wouldn’t be seen by anyone.

Both of them feeling the race catch up with them, plopped down onto the cement rooftop, breathing hard and just collapsed on the ground near each other. Their arms stretched above them, their legs feeling like jelly, while oxygen was finally starting to reach their sore and tired muscles. After a bit, they both turned their heads, their cheeks were red, eyes sparkling with excitement, as he brought one of his gloved hands over to move her bangs out of her eyes, a grin overtaking his features.

“I *huff* caught you, *puff* Bugaboo,” he beamed.

Ladybug nodded, not wanting to say anything in favor of air. Instead, she brought her head up to his; bringing his clawed hand closer to her cheek and rubbing it. Trying to convey how she felt without words. Chat’s breath caught in his throat looking into her eyes and seeing the look that he didn’t think he’d see in them for a while longer; desire. She _wanted_ him. He felt himself swallow, causing his Adam’s apple to bob, while he looked at her in awe.

Slowly, both heroes regained their normal breathing again; when they did they move closer, Ladybug chose to lie in the crook of his arm against his left side, his body warmer than hers. Chat Noir lay there relishing in the scent of her as well as his victory. Eventually, he moved himself over top of her, on his hands and knees facing the love of his life, ecstatic that they were finally on the same wavelength.

Not wanting to rush and allow her to take this at a pace that she was comfortable with, the cat themed hero lowered his eyes, his pupils dilating as he moved closer to receive his reward. Ladybug smiled gently up at him with her beautiful warm ceruleans, bringing her hands up to the sides of his face, letting him move as fast or slow as he wanted. Their breathes were coming in and out quickly from their excitement, melding together in the night, their heartbeats racing as they closed their eyes, allowing and wanting the moment to just happen.

At first, when their lips brushed against each other, it was warm, dry, yet soft. Ladybug hummed at the feel of him against her, giving herself completely up to the moment, she brought his head closer to deepen the kiss. She could feel her cheeks blossoming in color, the few freckles she had showing from beneath her mask starting to reveal even more of them, her body feeling warmer as heat began to gather down her abdomen again.

When Chat felt her deepening the kiss, he started nibbling her top and bottom lips to open them more, he groaned when he felt her tongue flick his before his dove after hers. Breathes were coming in harder as their tongues explored each other, becoming more confident with each sweep of the tongue, each nibble, and lick as they continued. He felt one of her hands; explore his sensitive faux ears, while the other moved down to his chest, touching him through the magical suit that was starting get a little hot again as well as constrictive, causing him to groan. Soon, his lips, tongue and teeth started exploring her ears and neck, finding all the places that caused her to gasp and moan beneath him. It was a heady feeling to know that he made her feel this way, creating the sounds she was making for his ears alone.

“Ch- mmm- Chat,” she moaned, as she felt one of his gloved hands reach for the hand that was over his chest, gently yet firmly pining it to the roof beneath his.

“Yes, M’Lady?” he purred as he did the same with thing with other hand, then brought his head up away from her looking at her red kiss swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

“Please,” she begged, “don’t stop.”

He smirked down at her before keeping his lips just out of her range. “I thought I was only entitled to one kiss?”

“You forget, mon chaton,” she whispered enticingly. “I also said it depends on how long you can keep me in place and from what I can tell,” she paused as she grazed her tongue along his Adam’s apple pulling a whine from him while testing his grip on her hands, which were quite firmly pressed to the roof, “I’m a pinned bug.”

“Just say the word and I’ll back off,” he said seriously, letting her know she had a choice, an out.

“Thanks Kitty,” she answered honestly, giving him an innocent peck on the cheek before relaxing against the top of the building under him.

Then as if a switch had been flipped, her smile turned wicked while the cat themed hero groaned and panted, lowering his head towards hers as he felt his erection being gently rubbed through their super suits by her shin. Chat had been trying not to grind himself against her whilst they’d been lip locked, but now that she was doing it herself, he could feel his hips bucking against her of their own accord. The material of the suits protected them from nasty blows but not from the gentle touches they gave one another, apparently. Both of them could feel him growing bigger and more excited as he panted into her neck.

Growling, Chat gently yet firmly bit down on the exposed part of his Lady’s neck, causing the heroine to stop her caresses while she tried not to cry out from his rough touch. More heat began to pool inside of her and moisture to gather at her entrance. Before she could close her thighs together, his knee moved firmly between them as he unhinged his jaw’s grip on her neck, kissing and licking the area while she started to pant, feeling restless.

_Be-beep, be-beep._

“Oh, _come on_ , Plagg!” Chat snarled as he glared at his ring, one of the green glowing toe beans disappearing. “You’ve gotta be kidding me?!”

Ladybug heard hers go off as well and rolled her eyes.

“Looks like our kwami are of the same mind in cock blocking,” the heroine mumbled.

“That’s it, I’m gonna do it,” sitting up, he barked at the ring with what sounded like his ultimate threat. “You’re going on a ration of pre-sliced, plastic, American Kraft cheese for a month! You hear me, Plagg, a whole _month_ of the most disgusting cheese in existence!!!”

Ladybug sniggered as she saw another toe-bean disappear faster than it was supposed to and Chat Noir was pulling his hair in frustration. She sat up, brought his face towards hers and kissed him senseless, her earrings lost another spot, but she could care less as he clutched her to him, both of them humming in pleasure. When they pulled away, both were feeling uncomfortable from their heavy petting not going any farther than that. Hell, they could both see his erection pressing against the suit. Still they straightened up, getting ready to leave, Chat pulled out his staff when he felt her grip his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

“Sorry about my kwami, Ladybug,” he muttered, glaring at the ring as it lost a third toe bean.

“Hey,” she started, putting both hands on his broad shoulders, “it was both of our kwamis. To be honest, I kinda don’t blame them. I don’t think they like or want us fooling around while they’re still… a part of us.”

Chat scrunched his face in disgust, now that she’d pointed that out.

“Besides, I have a plan,” she smirked up at him.

“Oh? But don’t you always, M’Lady,” he flirted, she flicked his bell as she walked away from him, he followed with a slight limp.

Then she glanced over her shoulder at him, “If there isn’t another akuma, meet me here tomorrow night, at nine so don’t be late, and I’ll have a solution to our problem.”

Chat raised a brow, “Are you sure you wanna finish up _here_ tomorrow night?”

She turned fully facing him, her chest grazed his, causing his breath to hitch at the look of trust and lust in her brilliant eyes. “I’m leaving that completely up to you, just nothing too fancy or extravagant, ok mon chaton?”

She kissed his cheek as she swung her yo-yo, leaving as a dazed and horny Chat Noir dreamily watched her go back home. The fourth beeping of his ring got him out of his stupor as he raced as fast he could to an alley to walk home with a very uncomfortable boner. But since she’d given him some hope for the next time, he didn’t feel it was necessary to put Plagg on the ration for an entire month- but the kwami was still going to be eating that cheese for at least a week. Adrien looked forward to not smelling like camembert that entire time.


	2. A Little Longer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since our heroes were able to meet up, tensions and frustrations are high as Hawkmoth seems to be the ultimate cock blocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still based on the Miraculous Ladybug universe, this is just a little ahead of the actual story. We're finally getting to the part where they'll get it on. If you're not into smut or sexual themes in general I highly recommend reading one of my other stories instead, you have been warned.

It had been like Hawkmoth knew about their rendezvous, so there was an Akuma attacking at least every other day on top of the fact they were dealing with university exams for their respective classes. Their normal lives outside of those two things did not exist and wouldn’t resume again until the time, blood, and ink sucking professors were satisfied. Both heroes were left even more exhausted since the super villains came out at random times of the day. This didn’t even cover their mounting frustrations over it all. On one hand, there was the annoyance of Akumas disrupting their civilian lives even during their assessments, wrecking havoc on Parisians and tourists alike. Then there was the sexual frustrations, for an entire month- going on two, the heroes were unable to meet to scratch their itch. It got so bad that Ladybug had threatened and cursed at Hawkmoth through the last Akumatized victim, who ended up being so terrified, the villain had shakily handed over their cursed item. Chat Noir felt no remorse and didn’t bat an eye at the exchange.

By the end of that month, Hawkmoth seemed to have gone off to lick his wounds and chewed out pride, while the two heroes finished catching up on their work and then set things up to meet. Chat Noir was already on the roof when he heard the zip of her yo-yo line. He saw her swing up from his perch on the emergency exit roof, landing with a quiet thump; she straightened from her crouch, slinging the string of her weapon over her hip. The hero stood up and walked over to his Lady, bowed over her hand like usual, then pecked her lips.

It seemed Ladybug had other ideas. Before he could pull away, her hands slid into his messy blonde locks, bringing his lips back to hers for something more primal. Chat’s ears and tail straightened, his eyes widening in shock for a moment before relaxing. He hummed his approval leaning into her and the kiss more, bringing his arms around her neck and waist, caressing her as he drew her closer to him, she moaned back. He nibbled on her bottom lip, her sharp intake all the invitation he needed to allow his warm wet tongue in to explore hers. The hero could honestly say that he’d been doing nothing but dreaming of holding her like this, her cries making his pulse race from his head and blushing cheeks to his throbbing member pressed against her soft yet firm abdomen.

Chat didn’t want to stop, instead he wanted to illicit more of those sounds from his lover, but knew if they didn’t they would have a repeat of the last time something like this happened. So he brought his roving gloves from her waist and neck, gliding them up her back, bumping into the small light ruck sack, to her cheeks, and separating their kiss swollen lips, she whined trying to chase after his for more.

“Sorry, M’Lady,” he whispered apologetically, “but unless we want a repeat of last time-“

“Definitely not,” she growled.

“Then I suggest you take this key card,” he said gently, pulling a small red and black card with hearts all over it, out of one of his hidden zipper pockets held between his clawed fingers.

Ladybug took it and saw that it was for a room 713 in a love hotel between the 1st and 11th arrondisement, in the red light district of the city. She raised her brow at him; he knew what she was thinking.

“No, I didn’t pay a large amount of money for a hotel room, I remembered you told me not to,” he shrugged.

“Which one _were_ you planning on taking me to if I hadn’t said anything?”

“Um- Le Grand Paris,” he murmured, and as he expected her eyes bugged out, her face blanching.

“Yeeeeaaaahhh,” he hissed out as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “I kinda figured you wouldn’t want Chloe chasing after us both and the place _is_ a bit pricey.”

“’A bit?’ That is the understatement of the year,” she groused, crossing her arms. “Though she and others might have a hard time recognizing us now,” she hummed while rubbing her chin with her hand.

“Oh?”

Ladybug smirked as she backed up from him, making it his turn to quirk up his brows; she chuckled as she pulled off her bag, bringing out a smaller cloth one. Both of Chat’s brows rose at the sight of the tastefully created red and black street clothes folded with care when he peeked inside, complete with a spotted mask similar to her own. The hero’s eyes widened when he realized that she was not taking them back, but letting him keep the bag.

“Since Hawkmoth kept us away from each other, I had commissioned a friend to make us these, turns out she already had some designs in mind. These are just prototypes, so we’re testing them out for her,” the excited heroine explained.

“So, I’ll be wearing your colors to throw people off of the idea that it’s actually us?”

“Exactly,” she nodded. “These aren’t couture so we won’t be standing out that much, if anything we’ll look more like tourists or hardcore fans coming from a nearby convention.”

“This is amazing, M’Lady,” he grinned. “We can just de-transform on either side of the building, put our regular clothes in your back pack, then walk over to the hotel together. I can’t wait to try these on.”

Ladybug beamed, “Me neither, see you in five minutes?”

“You bet!”

She closed her bag, put it over her shoulder and they both hopped down on either side, away from the dark empty windows and street lights to change. Their respective kwami ate their snacks, needing to stay charged in case something came up or Hawkmoth decided he was done with his pity party and decided to come at them again. Adrien had finished first and waited on the other side of the road by the Seine, facing it as he watched the boat for the Paris River Cruise slowly make its way towards the Eiffel, on its final journey for the night.

The young man heard the sound of heels clicking away on the pavement, making their way towards him, so he turned and saw his Lady melt out of the shadows into the light of the city lamp. Adrien felt his jaw unhinge when he saw her. Ladybug’s raven hair was flowing down around her collar bone; her face was still hidden by a black mask that looked to be a replica of his. While she didn’t wear any cat ears, the ensemble didn’t need any, and it was obvious she was going for a more subtle version of him. Her shirt was a mixture of off the shoulder and halter top that was black with neon green stitching, the arms looking to have the freedom to move rather than be held down by the material. The left side of her hip was covered by extra material that fluttered in the cool night breeze as she made her way over to him. Worn black jeans with the same neon green threading along with silver grommets covered her hips and legs. He could see delicate silver zippers with small silver decorative cylinders hanging off them. Adrien made a mental note to get a better look at her clothes later. The short black kitten heels were made by a shoe company that had decided to make a line of footwear for both men and women who wanted to wear hero inspired items that were unique but sophisticated. These were definitely inspired by his boots; they had the paw indents at the toes and one for the heel. He didn’t doubt the toe beans would be at the bottom either.

Adrien picked his jaw off the ground when Ladybug had stood three feet away. He noticed her glittering eyes had widened behind the mask, what he could see of her cheeks and freckles were a becoming shade of pink, and her mouth made a small “o” at first before settling into a very pleased smile. At the sight of that smile, Adrien couldn’t help but wink and pose for her as if he was wearing some of his father’s clothes for a shoot, this caused his Lady to giggle and roll her eyes at this antics.

The heroine had been right when she said they’d look like fans coming from a convention. The model was wearing a red t-shirt with black stitches showing her autograph as the design for the front of the soft material. He was wearing a copy of her mask over his warm emerald green eyes, attached by an elastic string in the back. A simple black over-shirt with pockets on the front, red stitches with five red spots had been sewn into them. The perfect place for Plagg and his camembert to hide He’d found among the shirts a single red glove with black circles hand stitched like everything else he’d seen, into the half cut fingers. Adrien had worn it over his ringed hand to hide his Miraculous, like he assumed it was for. There weren’t any pants for shoes, but he was fine with wearing his normal jeans and the pair of white sneakers he’d thrown on. To complete their complimentary disguises, he’d slicked back his hair, but a few stubborn blonde strands still fell over his brow making him look rakish.

“Do you still have the bag with your other clothes in them?” she asked, biting her bottom lip as her eyes had raked over him.

“Right here, Bugaboo,” he said cordially, bringing it out from behind his back.

She pulled out the small red drawstring gym bag from behind her back and placed his garments in it. Before she could put it over her shoulder, he grabbed the strings, and looked at her, she smiled as she allowed him to drape it over his shoulders. In a way, he felt he’d completed the look with it on.

“So, do you wanna take the lead, mon chaton?” she asked softly.

He smirked and brought out his elbow for her to hold onto as he bowed, “As you wish, M’Lady.”

“The person you commissioned,” he started as they made their way down the arrondisement, “was it Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Ladybug’s brow rose, “how do you figure it was her?”

Adrien shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, “I’ve seen her work before, she and I used to go to school together, she always signs it. Even though it’s not always apparent, she always hand stitches it into her designs. In this case, the stitching on the sleeves of the shirts and the inside of the glove, I noticed it in those places as I put them on.”

His Lady walked next to him quietly, looking at the signature in the lamplight, then up at him with her flushed cheeks, a small smile played on her lips.

“Do you… know her outside of the mask, M’Lady?” he felt her stiffen for a moment, before she relaxed again. It was her turn to shrug.

“I do, but I try to make sure she, my other friends, and family don’t recognize it’s me under the mask when I do come across them,” she stated.

The model nodded, “It’s the same for me, especially when we’re dealing with the Akumas.”

She paused, tapping her finger to her chin. “She also mentioned that not only are these prototypes but that these are recycled clothes. Each piece was made from an item that she found at a thrift shop and re-stitched, adding the little details that make these uniquely hers. For example, this shirt I’m wearing used to be a really long skirt, and your t-shirt was made from an old bed sheet.”

Adrien looked down at his garments, he was in awe. He had a newfound respect for his designer friend and was impressed that she was recycling materials; it made him wonder if this would be a permanent thing or if it was a project for university. He felt bad because he hadn’t seen or heard from his aspiring classmate since Final Bac, they’d gone off to different universities. The model decided he was going to rectify that, but he first he would enjoy his night with his lover first.

They passed by several people, many not paying them any mind, a few complimented on their “support the hero’s” fashion. Adrien looked down and noticed how Ladybug’s face would just light up at the compliments, he was happy that they were doing something nice for their mutual friend. He quickly guided them closer to the outside of the love hotel without trying to be rude, wanting his Lady all to himself. The young man could feel his temperature rise, becoming more and more excited at the prospect of finally scratching their itch.

They reached the door, showed the key card to the greeter and the front desk clerk, who both nodded allowing them entry. Once in the elevator, he could feel the sexual tension rise, but knew that making out in the elevator was not what either of them wanted at the moment, not with the security camera there. Once the metal doors dinged and opened, he took a couple turns before making it to their room, the place was completely soundproof and very discrete which was one of the reasons why he’d chosen a love hotel. He slid the key through the card reader, opened the door, and as a gentleman allowed her to enter first.

The room was dimly lit, with a tv screen on one side which had a menu to order outfits, foods, various bath, and sex supplies on it. Adrien had made sure they’d have the whole night to do whatever they wanted and to sleep in. There were lamps, a few sexy posters of both genders hung on the walls in classic pin-up poses, and a door that lead to the bathroom, where they saw water jets for a jacuzzi in the tub, as well as large open shower and a drain in the corner for the water to go down. The bed was one of the rare round ones, something that looked not only fun but luxurious yet simple.

Ladybug sat on the bed, caressing the quilted pink coverlet, then looked up at him through the mask, “You wanna order anything?”

“Snacks now or later?” he asked nervously as he made his way over to the computer menu screen.

As his fingers slid over the screen, he felt her presence behind him but chose to ignore it. He knew he was being a coward, but he couldn’t help being so anxious. This was _his Lady_ , the girl of his dreams, his lover and best friend on this side of the mask and they were about to come together for the first time as a man and a woman. None of his fantasies ever covered how anxious he would feel, only his lust being sated and how he imagined her coming apart in his arms. The videos that Nino had lent him hadn’t described how a guy should _not_ feel like during that moment when they’re at the cusp and needed to decide how to continue without screwing up.

Hands were what he suddenly felt, they were softer and smaller than his, and they were warm as they carded through his hair, massaging his scalp. Adrien’s head eventually fell back and he moaned at how good it felt, his hands falling limply to his sides, forgetting about the menu before him and concentrating on that wonderful feeling that she’d induced in him through her touch. Ladybug didn’t do anything else; eventually he turned around to face her. She was smiling up at him gently, messing up his hair more making it look more Chat-like, and her eyes gazed up at him understanding showing in her beautiful bluebells.

“Chaton,” she said soothingly, her hands still kneading his crown, “I’m pretty nervous too. We can take this slow, I want us to just have fun and enjoy ourselves.”

“But shouldn’t I be more…,” he paused trying to find the right words. “Suave or at least SEEM more experienced?”

“Are you?” she asked raising a brow, as she paused her ministrations.

“No,” he answered shyly, his face feeling like he got sunburned.

“Good, cause neither am I,” she chuckled. “No experience other than a few videos here and there, as well as my best friend trying to coach me.”

“Same.”

She went up on her tip-toes and tenderly kissed his lips, their masks crinkled making it feel awkward but he knew once they turned off the lights, they could ditch them. He quietly sighed into it, this kiss was slower, sweeter than any treat he’s had so far, and he doubted he would find any other that tasted better. Adrien felt his arms move, only for both of their hands to become intertwined together. Their chests were touching, he could feel her small soft breasts that were still covered pressed against him, and he wanted to touch them, but would be patient and wait. Feeling a little braver, the model soon started to nibble her lips, wanting to get closer. Ladybug moaned as she felt her bottom lip get pulled as she tried to move back but he dove back to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring hers again. They got lost in each other for a good while, touching and exploring, listening to their breathes coming in faster from their excitement, their hearts racing and blood rushing into their ears, only able to hear each other’s moans and sighs.

_Ba-ping!_

They groaned as they pulled apart and glared at the menu screen, “Damn, I forgot that thing had a time limit,” he grumbled.

“You’ve been here before?” she asked turning to face him as he looked at her, his face turning red and sheepish.

“Uh, yeah,” he answered timidly, “I kinda wanted to check the place out for myself; computers can only show and give you so much of an experience from your room. I was kinda lucky the hotel let me at one point a couple weeks back. The food option for the menu is pretty good, same with some of the other items. The problem is there’s a time limit to how long you can be on the menu page before it makes that noise.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Ladybug murmured.

They went over the menu, picked out the things they wanted for themselves and their kwami; who decided the hide on the roof with their food for the night, so they wouldn’t disturb their Chosen and vice a verse. When everything was distributed, the kwami were on their way to the roof with their treats, the window was shut but not locked; the couple then went over to the bed and looked over their purchases. The hero’s had chosen a mix of healthy and sweets as well as water to put in the tiny mini fridge by the bed for later. But there was an assortment of condoms, a couple vibrators, a couple outfits for both of them, a bath bomb, and some lotions, gels, cuffs with keys and a blindfold.

“Wow.”

“Just keeping our options open,” Ladybug hummed as she looked at the haul, wondering if she might have overwhelmed him with the different selections.

“Do you really think we need _all_ this?” he asked timidly.

“No, we’re just starting,” she shrugged, then decided to hug his side in a friendly manner. “We don’t have to use all of it; I just thought these would be things we’d like to try if not now, then maybe later on when we’re more comfortable. It doesn’t even have to be tonight, there’s always next time.”

He nodded as he looked over the condoms.

Taking that as her cue, she picked up the different items and moved them over to the small night stand, putting most of the condoms and smaller items in the drawer. When it came to the bath bomb and clothes she headed to the bathroom. When she came back out, the main lights were off, the curtains had been closed, the nightstand lamp was at its lowest setting, he’d taken off his shoes, left them against the wall, his socks in them, the glove already removed on the nightstand, and he was in the process of taking off his over-shirt when she’d come back in.

“Wait!” she called, he froze looking like he’d done something wrong. “Sorry,” she said more gently.

“What is it,” he hedged.

“Well,” she started. “I kind of wanted you to leave it on.”

“Aren’t we going to be naked in the end anyway?”

“Yes,” she nodded as she smiled at him, taking off her small heels and putting them by the wall next to his own footwear.

“But I wanted to undress you myself,” she said seductively as she slowly made her way over to him, her hips swaying.

For a moment, his eyes widened before a smirk overtook his face, then shrugged the black over shirt back on. “As my Lady wishes,” he purred in return, she chuckled and rolled her eyes at his antics.

When she got close enough, they collided, their foreheads gently touching while they gazed up at each other, one of his hands tenderly gripping her through her jeans, the other combing through her hair moving through it to gently caress her face. Her hands were moving up to his chest, touching the red shirt where his heart hammered underneath. They could feel their excitement returning just by their small touches and the look in the other’s eyes. When he bent down to kiss her, she placed a finger over his lips.

He paused, as he looked at her, wondering if she was having second thoughts.

“I want you to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything that we do, you tell me _immediately_ and we’ll stop,” she said her face showing that she was adamant as she removed her finger. “Do you understand?”

He nodded. “The same for you, I won’t do anything you aren’t wanting.”

She smiled up at him as she nodded, “Promise.”

It was like the ice had been broken as their lips melded together, their masks once again feeling awkward on their faces. But they ignored them as they nipped, licked, and soothed each other’s mouths. Slowly, Adrien walked backwards, his Lady following his small steps, as he moved from her lips to the parts of her face that was exposed. The backs of his legs hit the side of the bed as he moved her hair to the side so he could kiss and lick her neck, she tried reciprocating but he seemed to be on a mission to have her just stand there and make those little sounds, like a siren beckoning him. Their breathes where coming out heavier, like they had been racing towards battle.

“Ladybug,” he whispered reverently.

“Ch-Chaaaaat,” she cried as he gently bit her, suckling on the spot like he was claiming her, but making sure it was small enough for her to cover with her hair down. She tried covering her mouth with her hand, only for the teeth on her neck to put a bit more pressure on there until she stopped trying.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed back, then licked and kissed the area that was bound to be a colorful hickey later.

The heroine decided that while he was distracted with her, she’d start getting to work on undressing him. To her, it was like opening a present that she’d wrapped in her own garments to be seen and admired just for her. He moved his arms when she indicated without stopping his attentions to the other side of her neck, going so far as to nip and lick at her ears, avoiding her Miraculous. Soon, the black shirt crumpled onto the side of the bed, as he moved his head back to admire his handy work.

“How was that?” he asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

He saw her cheeks become even redder as she looked up at him shyly, “Come back so I can show you,” she challenged.

Adrien felt his confidence get a good boost from her reactions as they kissed with their tongues and teeth coming into play more, their hands groping and caressing each other as if they could feel themselves through their attire. When he felt her hands tugging on the end of his shirt, he stepped back to allow her to take it off, feeling her small lightly calloused hands run over his chest, grazing the muscles he’d built up over the years of their super hero work together. If modeling hadn’t done that, than this certainly did and he was delighted to see her admiring his physic, he couldn’t resist flexing his chest for her. She snorted, leaning her head into his chest as he chuckled.

“Sorry, Bugaboo,” he said completely unrepentant.

“I kinda walked into that one, didn’t I?” she chortled as looked up at him from under her dark bangs.

“So, I take it that you like what you see?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not deigning that with a response.”

He kissed her cheek sweetly, then moved down her neck peppering the exposed areas of her lightly freckled shoulders, as his hands reverently moved over her curves, taking note of areas that she seemed to be either ticklish at or places that caused her to move closer to him for more. When he reached the hem, he brought his hands under the flowy edges; he looked into her eyes, waiting until she nodded before taking off her top. Adrien gasped at his lover’s exposed skin, marveling in what she had been hiding under the suit for all these years. Light golden freckles peeked up at him from the tops of her breasts, matching the ones on her shoulders and what he expected were under her mask. Holding her breasts up was a small strapless black bra, done in lace on the outside with some green-yellow cotton on the inside, hiding them from his view. The young man was pleased to witness her flat stomach with her own set of muscles that she’d earned.

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed so he could admire his lover in the light of the lamp a little more, while he brought his hands around her waist bringing her between his spread legs, still clad in jeans that were becoming increasingly tight as time passed. Looking up at her through his lashes while he worshiped her stomach, his hands trailed up from her lower back to where the straps and hooks for her bra was at. When she nodded, biting her lower lip but unable to keep from whimpering as he worked to undo the garment, once finished, he tossed it onto the floor freeing her small breasts. He noticed her shiver causing her pink nipples to pucker up, watching her as he brought his face closer to one before bringing it into his mouth, drawing it in gently but firmly between his lips.

Ladybug gasped and moaned as she felt him suckle, nip, and lick on one, the other being teased through his pinching and massaging fingers. His other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place while he explored her body more. He could feel himself hardening from the sounds of her moans and what he was doing, making his jeans feel almost unbearable but he wanted to explore and do more to her. The young man felt fingers grab onto his hair trying to tug him away from her breast, he let it go with a pop thinking he may have been too rough somehow with his attentions.

“P-pl-please, Chat,” she whimpered as she brought his face to her other breast, “c-could you give them both the same attention?”

Realizing his mistake he smiled, nodded and went to work, deciding he’d perform on more than just her breasts. He could feel her legs shaking and had her sit astride on his lap, her crotch rubbing against his hard on, causing him to groan at how tortuously good it felt. Ladybug was mewling from his attentions, it was becoming a heady experience for him to see what other sounds and noises she would make if he went farther. When the cries were becoming quieter, Adrien saw she was biting her lip, so he stopped, gazing sternly at her.

“Please, don’t stop,” she begged.

“Then quit biting your lip, stop holding back,” he countered.

“Why? I-I-I s-sound so embarrassing,” she sobbed, sounding almost scared as she covered her face with her hands.

“Don’t be, mon amour,” he said sweetly, pulling her palms away. “No one but me can hear you outside of this room.”

“B-b-b-but-,” she started, only to be cut off by a finger to her lips and his on her cheek kissing her innocently.

“The sounds you make let me know what you like,” he placed another kiss on her forehead, and then slowly pecked his way down her body; she shivered as he seductively whispered. “I like knowing what makes you feel good, that only I get to see you like this, what you look like, what you sound, feel, and taste like? It arouses me, M’Lady. So please, don’t hold back anymore.”

Ladybug’s face turned even redder, slightly embarrassed that he’d been so honest with his confession as well as her body reacting so wantonly to them, to him. She cried out when he went back to lavishing her breasts with even more attention, they were already sensitive from his earlier treatment. Her hands dove into his hair, barely being mindful of the string holding the mask to his face as they ground against each other once more.

Soon he fell backwards onto the bed, with her on top, but he had to pull their hips apart or he would finish in his pants. Adrien wanted to do this right the first time, which meant being in her before that happened. This gave Ladybug the opportunity to take the lead as she kissed him with more fervor than before, devouring his mouth while she caressed him, he groaned into her ministrations while she made her way down his body. Before she got far he pushed her shoulders back.

“Please, stop!” he cried.

Her reaction was instant, she pulled away, as though she’d been burned, her hands off of him completely, eyes looking to his with concern. As she looked over him, she saw that he was breathing hard, the comforter clenched tightly in his hands for control, his cock tenting his jeans almost painfully.

Timidly, she smiled up at him, “Was I coming on too strong?”

“Yes and no?” he stuttered out, trying to calm himself. “D-don’t get me wrong, I _love_ your enthusiasm, but…” he bit his lip ashamed and trying to find the right words.

She sat there and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“It felt so good, but-um… I’m trying not to…,” he bit his lip and looked to the side.

“You’re trying not to come before you want to?” she supplied.

Turning bright red, he looked at her and nodded.

She smiled at him in return, “Let me know when or if you want to keep going, we’re in no rush.”

The heroine crawled up the bed to sit next to him, laying her head and back against the pillows, relaxing next to him as her libido cooled. This was one of the reasons why he loved her. Not just because she could take names and kick ass, not just because she was one of the prettiest girls he’d ever met. It was her heart, her kindness and the fact she paid attention to him and his needs. Over time, it had become even more so the longer they were heroing together. Feeling he’d gotten enough control back, he looked at her while his hand covered hers; he leaned over and kissed her shoulder reverently.

“Better?” she gasped when he nipped.

“Much,” he murmured, licking the small bite. He moved onto his knees his arms on the pillows by her head, keeping himself above her he asked, “When do you want us to take off the masks?”

“When we’re both recovering, we can turn off the lamp. The room will be dark enough.”

“Good,” he grinned, “They’re great disguises but a pain to make out in.”

“Agreed,” Ladybug nodded.

Adrien bent down, devouring her lips as his hands groped her shoulders, slowly making their way down to her exposed breasts. His lover moaned, gasped, and shivered at his touch, returning his kisses with some of her own. Their libido was returning with every caress and sound they made, it was addicting; knowing all they had to do was make a touch, a nibble, an arousing whisper in the other’s ear and there would be a reaction.

The model cried out when he felt her hands massaging and playing with his nipples in a similar fashion to how he’d teased hers. She took the lead, moving him onto his back; she kissed and licked her way from one flattened teat to the other. The heroine left no hickies, remembering he’d mentioned it at some point in one of their make out sessions, that while he was interested in giving them, he wasn’t in receiving them, partially because of his part-time job. When she looked up at him through her dark lashes, he rubbed his crotch against her thigh, bucking into her jean clad leg.

“Mmmmm, L-Ladybug- ah!” he moaned, loving that she was taking charge this time.

“Yes, mon chaton?”

“Want to get out of our pants?” he panted.

She hummed as if she were thinking about it, while she trailed more kisses down his muscled abs. He couldn’t believe how sensitive he was in some of those places. As she did so, she worked her jeans off, chucking them over the side of the bed to leave her clad in only the mask and a lacy pair of underwear, that were a green-yellow bikini style with a black lace overlay on them.

“Matching all- mmm- the way down to- ah- your panties,” he noted.

“You like what you see?”

“’Like’ isn’t- oooh, yes!- the word,” was moaned out while she worked on his next.

“I’m not the only one, apparently,” she smirked as she revealed more of his red and black spotted underwear, tugging his jeans over his hips and tossing them off the bed as well.

When she turned back, she found she was being pressed back onto the pillows as he kissed her. Adrien liked their playing of who was in charge but he wanted to get her there first. He pressed his hard on into the apex of her thighs, she groaned and rubbed into him, he could feel the moisture from her entrance soaking through the bit of cloth still covering her. The model’s cock hardened and twitched, knowing they were so close. Wanting to take his time, but knew he couldn’t hold off again, not if he put his member inside of her. He looked up at his lover; he grabbed the front edge of the cloth with his teeth, his hands working under her as he tugged them off. He was shocked to find that she kept that area bare, he could smell her arousal before but with the underwear uncovering that area, her musky scent flooded him. Once the material was gone, he took a finger, stuck it in his mouth like he’d seen in the porn videos, looked back at her to see her nod vigorously, and brought it gently to her wet folds.

It felt warm, soft, and slick; he made sure to not use too much pressure so as not to hurt her. She gasped when he’d entered her, her bright bluebells widening with surprise, most likely at the feel and knowledge that he was exploring her. He made small in and out motions that her hips soon started to follow, her moans and whimpers were what encouraged him to add a second finger, both digits plunging into her a little deeper. Her legs tried closing out of instinct but his wide shoulders kept them open for his ministrations. Adrien licked his other hand and started gently circling and playing with her clit, knowing that bundle of nerves would cause her to go crazy. Ladybug’s hands were grabbing the coverlet; her panting getting heavier as he made a come hither motion along the upper wall he knew was there.

“Oh my God, Chat!”

“That’s it, mon ange,” he whispered.

“Feels so- ah, mmm- gooood,” she moaned, bucking her hips, meeting his thrusting fingers as she got closer.

“Good, I want you to come for me.”

Adrien’s fingers pumped into her a little faster, her cries becoming louder as she reached her peak. Her hair splayed over the pillows, a light sheen of sweat, her mouth opened only able to sputter incoherently, her eyes darkened with lust, her hips trying to keep up with his pace. Suddenly, her insides and legs were squeezing his digits and him hard, as though they were trying to suck him in and keep him there. The heroine cried out his name as she came, her body stiffening as her lower back came off the bed.

He waited while she slowly came down, her eyes dazed with a sated smile on her lips, her breathing eventually evening out. Adrien let his curiosity get the better of him; he pulled out his fingers, and brought them to his mouth still covered in her juices. The flavor matched the musky smell that had come from her, but the texture wasn’t bad, he wasn’t sure if he would like it or not if he ate her out like he planned to later on. Currently, he had more pressing issues, like the one that was straining against the band of his underwear.

As he pulled his fingers from his mouth, he saw Ladybug sit up, smiling as she leaned over to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips while her hand glided down to his erection. He moaned as she took him in hand, firm yet gently giving him an experimental tug. The young man felt her other hand move aside his boxers, while his hips moved to accommodate what she was trying to do. Her thumb spread the pre-cum that had been leaking from his tip, his dick pulsed in her hand as she moved it up and down in a steady rhythm. He honestly couldn’t believe the sounds she was pulling from him as she moved away.

Picking up the forgotten condom packet on the nightstand, she held it up; he nodded as she brought it to her mouth, tearing it open with her teeth. Taking it from her, he pulled the rubber over his throbbing cock, from tip to base it stretched over him. Kiss swollen lips met in a hot kiss as he followed her down, his tip nearing her entrance but not quite making it in on its own. Pausing he grabbed hold of himself to make sure it was in the right spot. He passed it over her clit a couple of times to spread her juices from earlier, before his head settled at her entrance.

Inch by slow inch he entered her, while his body was begging him to just thrust in, he forced himself to hold back. Adrien wanted to last a little longer, not finish like he knew he would if he entered her in one go. The young woman under him moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders while he held onto her hips, wanting to keep her from plunging him in too fast. She felt so tight and warm; he could feel his cock expand even more while she keened from the feel of him filling her. He felt his pelvis hit the back of her thighs at last, perspiration rolling down his face as he bottomed out inside her. They both sighed in pleasure as her body squeezed around him more.

“M’Lady,” he whimpered, “I won’t- mmm- last if you- ah!- do that.”

She smirked up at him, “Who said anything about that? It’s your turn to come, Kitty.”

Adrien slowly pulled his hips back and sank into her, the condom staying in place; he’d almost spilled in his Lady just from her words. Getting confident and seeing Ladybug moan wantonly under him, he started moving more rapidly, snapping his hips while gazing down at her. Taking his thumb he licked it and swirled it around her still sensitive clit while moving shallowly in and out of her tightening folds. He felt her come around him for a second time, her hands clawing his shoulders and back, while he pumped a few more times. A tingling sensation moving from the base of his skull to his balls shot through his dick as he came hard into the condom.

Depleted, he made sure to lay them both on their sides, not wanting to crush her with his weight. Both of them were panting hard, sweat glistening on their naked bodies from their love making. As gently as possible, he pulled himself out of her both whimpered at the loss, but he needed to get rid of the condom. Once that was done, he laid there unable to move for the time being. After a bit she leaned over him, pecked his cheek, and then moved back to turn off the dimly lit lamp. Not really looking at anything since the room was dark, he pulled off his mask tossing it over the side of the bed to settle down for some cuddles when he heard her gasp.

“Chaaaat…”

He looked up in the direction he had heard Ladybug’s voice come from, sounding full of shock and awe. Before Adrien could reply he looked at her and saw pink lines, swirls, and patterns gently glow from her body. When his arm reached out for her, he saw similar ones in a yellow-green color dimly displayed on it and over his body when he looked at himself. The patterns looked to swathe around them from the neck down and some more around their eyes where their masks and super suits generally covered them.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered, her hand reaching out to curiously touch his.

“Do you have any idea why we’re _glowing_?” he whispered, seeing their hands touch, creating a slightly brighter light from that spot.

“I-I _think_ I do,” the young woman mumbled, pulling her hand away.

“Is it a residual effect from our Miraculous when we transform?”

“Not really,” she hedged, sounding a bit embarrassed. “It’s something my kwami mentioned a while back.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Adrien asked sounding and feeling hurt, “You decided to leave me outta the loop again?”

“No!” Ladybug cried, then a bit more quietly. “I didn’t say anything because we weren’t dating at the time and it sounded too ridiculous to believe.”

“What could be more ridiculous than super hero teenagers battling an evil man who uses magically imbued butterflies to make monsters with the power of yin-yang gods residing in normally un-extraordinary jewelry,” he countered.

“It involves reincarnation and soul mates,” she deadpanned.

“S-s-soul mates! Reincarnation?! As in like what many Polytheistic religions were based off of?”

“Yeah… that was my reaction too. I thought Tikki was alluding to something else at the time.”

“Guess not?”

“Nope, not even a little,” she sighed. “Not long after she hinted to it… I was going through some of Master Fu’s books and came across some information about that subject. Turns out that the only way the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous work well is when those that are soul mates are using them together.”

He sat there shocked for a moment, “Why?”

“There have been instances in the past where they had been used that weren’t; while the Miraculous would still work the user’s powers were either limited or weaker,” she explained. “There were a few examples where only one was used instead of both, it can only be done for a short amount of time because of the balance of yin and yang being thrown off. If there’s too much of an imbalance, the user and those around them would feel the negative effects.”

Adrien put a hand to his chin, thinking and eventually nodded. “Alright, I can kinda see how that could be the case,” he murmured. “But are you saying we were chosen only because we were soul mates?”

“According to what Tikki told me, no,” she said. “While it’s ideal, it doesn’t always happen. A guardian knows this, so they will choose those they feel are worthy of the Miraculous and based on necessity, hoping that they will at least get along.”

“I know our Miraculous have been used throughout history but they weren’t the only ones,” the model supplied. “There were times where they were left dormant for hundreds of years. Master Fu explained some of this to me during some of my lessons, though he never mentioned any of this. Why’d he tell you? Where does reincarnation come into all this?”

“Let’s just say, that Rena Rouge is very thorough in her research and can’t keep her paws where they belong when an opportunity presents itself,” she grumbled. “She found a way to get the information translated since it wasn’t in a language we could easily read so no, Master Fu didn’t tell me anything about it.”

Adrien chuckled at that.

“As for reincarnation, that part gets a little muddled,” the young woman hummed. “While there have been many that were Chosen for the Miraculous, there were a few that were reborn, generally in times of need. Mostly they came about during times where human events were about to be changed, drastically.”

“How drastic are we talking?”

“Generally, when war became involved,” was the ominous reply. “Sometimes it was because a Miraculous was being misused, in most cases though, it was because it was time for a change in human history or evolution. It all became part of the balance of yin and yang.”

“So, we’re reincarnations of other Miraculous users?”

“Not just any, Chat. We apparently house the original souls of the previous users; the very first ones. We’re the only ones who have these markings on our bodies when we finally become one. Of course, they’re only ever seen in the dark when we aren’t transformed.”

Adrien sat there, his head reeling from all this information coming at him all at once. All he really expected of this night was to finally make love to the woman of his dreams, the one who stole his heart the day they met, maybe finally reveal themselves to each other. He even thought of different ways of going about it, though her disguise idea was better than what he could’ve hoped for. Now he was finding out that she held out on him, again! He was disappointed that she kept crazy, yet pertinent information from him and didn’t seem to have trusted him with it until now; it hurt more than anything that his lover, friend and partner would do that to him.

The fact that they were actually destined for one another, reincarnation existed and they were living proof of it; it all seemed to take things a little too far for him. But the evidence seemed to be gently glowing in pink right across from his own glowing green form. While the light was there, it didn’t reveal them or their features, so to a point he was glad of it. He had decided a long time ago that he wouldn’t allow himself to hide his displeasure when she did something he didn’t like, especially things like this.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?” he seethed. “Anything that I should know about? I’m sick of being left outta the loop here.”

“I’m not trying to hide anything from you,” she whispered.

“I don’t believe you,” he spat.

“Look! I told you before, I didn’t bring it up because we weren’t together at the time, when I found this out I’d been pining for someone else. I didn’t want to believe it because then that would mean he and I would never be together, that we weren’t meant to be like I had hoped. So, I denied it, eventually forgetting about it until now!”

When she realized what she had said she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, turning her head away. Adrien froze, his mouth forming an ‘o’. When he went to reach for her, he felt her move away, like she was moving off the bed. Not wanting her to run away; he grabbed her from behind, pulled her back onto the bed, and held her spooning their bodies on the mattress. The model felt warm wetness flowing down his arm, her body shaking from trying to breathe normally, holding back her cries. He squeezed her body to his, wanting her to know that it was ok without words, that even though she’d hurt him he was there for her, that he still loved her. After a while, she calmed down, her body going pliant against his, her hands squeezing his forearms.

Feeling drained from what had just transpired, he whispered, “I’m done.”

She stiffened in his arms, he moved them when he felt her squirming to try and turn around.

“I’m done with being left out, I’m done with not even being able to go out on a real date with my girlfriend, and I am SO done with the secret identities thing.” His voice was devoid of almost any emotion other than exhaustion. “Please, tell me this: how long did you like him and who's this guy that you were so hung up on?”

Taking a deep breath she sighed before answering, “I’ve known Adrien Agreste almost as long I’ve known you, mon chaton. He just never saw me, the girl the behind the mask that was one of his ‘really good friends.’”

For a moment, silence greeted her and she thought he was angry again as his body had stiffened at the name. She half expected him to just get up, let go, and walk away; but she hoped that he wouldn’t, that he’d stay and work things out with her. Instead, she suddenly felt warm lips peppering her face with kisses, her body being squeezed tightly to him. When he pulled away he was above her on his hands and knees with her splayed under him and over the bed.

“M’Lady,” he started excitedly. “I know I’ve asked this SO many times but could we please reveal ourselves? Please, _Buginette_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this one here and seeing how it does. So far, it seems some of my work is doing fairly well. This was part of prompt for Soulmates, but I don't think it will be put up since there's no room in the group stories. So, it will go here. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave a comment and I will get to it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this story. I will be continuing this version of the Miraculous universe here. Please leave constructive or even positive critiques and I will reply to them as soon as possible. Another place you will find at least *this* chapter of the story will be in the ML Fluff Month story Purrrfect For You, where I have collaborated a few drabbles and other short stories with my friends and other Miraculous Ladybug fans; @Bronte, @Fairia, @Saijspellhart, and @Saoirse_Ilysi. All of whom are very talented, they have each written something special and unique to add to the story collections here on AO3, so if you liked mine, please give their stories a chance as well. ;)


End file.
